


Sunrise

by babystellagibson



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystellagibson/pseuds/babystellagibson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little Stella/Dani one shot. Set at the end of Season 3, assuming everything goes the way we'd all want it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

‘Ma’am!’ Dani calls after Stella. 

Stella Gibson, in all her ethereal and icy beauty, in a pale blue shirt that matches her eyes and a tight grey pencil skirt, turns around to look at Dani, standing there in her black police uniform, clutching her hat. 

‘Yes, Dani?’ she breathes, with her trademark throaty whisper.

‘I just wanted to say congratulations. On finally putting Spector away for good. The women of Belfast can breathe easy now…’ she trails off, something else clearly on her mind. Stella stares into her eyes with that disarming gaze, saying nothing in response, forcing Dani to keep talking. ‘I wanted to thank you, as well. I’ve learned a lot from you, and I’m grateful.’

‘You’ve been a great help to me. I’ve been glad to have you around.’ Stella says, her words measured, well thought out, every one made more beautiful by her soft English lilt.

‘Well, I know you’ll be leaving soon…’ says Dani, her face a picture of nervousness ‘...and I was just wondering if you’d, well,’ she pauses, regarding Stella’s face, which has suddenly contorted into some kind of gently amused expression, eyebrows raised. ‘I was just wondering if you’d like to go for a drink with me?’ The words tumble out of her mouth fast, and she fidgets with the brim of her hat.

‘I’m surprised it took you so long to ask,’ Stella utters, a slight smirk on her face, before pausing for a while, her eyes searching Dani’s. Dani remains silent. ‘Does tonight work for you?’

‘Uh, yes. Tonight works,' says Dani, visibly relieved. 'Have you been to Rita’s?’ 

‘No. But I’ve heard good things.’

‘Alright, let’s meet there at 8?’ 

‘See you then,’ Stella says, an odd, mischievous smile teasing her lips, before turning on her four-inch heel and walking away. Dani stands, still clutching her hat, the same smile now creeping on to her face as she watches the other woman walk away. 

* * *

Stella saunters into Rita’s, an elegant cocktail bar in central Belfast, casting her eyes around, looking for Dani. For this occasion, she has chosen a sheer black sleeveless shirt teamed with tight, tailored grey trousers and black suede pumps. She can’t see Dani sitting anywhere, so she turns to the bar, a long, sweeping thing with a vast and varied range of spirits all arranged neatly on grids of lit shelving behind it. 

She notices the back of a woman standing at the bar in a tight black dress and sky-high ankle boot heels, with red hair like Dani’s, and double takes before slowly walking over to stand next to her. She turns, and, sure enough, it’s Dani… but, different. This woman is heaven in a black bustier, her make up immaculate, her lips painted red, complimenting her sparkling green eyes and softly curled copper hair. Stella stares for a moment, her mouth slightly open. 

‘Hello, Stella,’ says the siren.

‘Dani,’ Stella breathes, her expression that of someone entirely perplexed. She leans in and kisses the redhead on the cheek, fingers grazing the back of her arm. ‘You look incredible.’ 

’Bit better than that frumpy uniform of mine,’ Dani grins, and Stella continues to stare for a while, before finally tearing her gaze away from Dani and transferring it to the bartender. 

‘I’ll have a double…’ Stella pauses, regarding the bottles behind the bar ‘…of the Connemara 12, please. Rocks on the side. What would you like, Dani?’

‘A mojito, please!’ she says to the bartender, laughing at Stella’s quirked eyebrow. 

‘Not a whiskey girl, then?’ she simpers, as the bartender gets to work. 

’No,’ Dani says, wrinkling up her nose. Stella smiles faintly, and begins to roll her neck, placing a hand on the back of it to try and loosen it up. Dani watches her intently as the bartender works next to them. 

‘Double Connemara 12, ice on the side, and a mojito.’ says the bartender, and Dani reaches for her wallet. 

‘Don’t be ridiculous,’ says Stella, deftly passing the bartender her platinum AmEx card. 

‘I’ll get the next one, then,’ Dani protests, taking the first sip of her drink. 

‘There won’t be a next one,’ Stella replies nonchalantly, dropping a couple of ice cubes into her drink before retrieving her card from the bartender. ‘Thank you,’ she says. 

‘Why’s that?’ Dani asks, brow furrowed, as Stella leads them over to a cosy two seater with a little table in front of it. 

‘Because,’ Stella breathes, as they both descend on to the sofa and place their drinks down. Dani turns to look at her, waiting for the rest of the sentence. Stella stares right into her eyes, her expression serious. ’The second you finish that drink, I am taking you back to my hotel and fucking you until sunrise.’


End file.
